Playing Games 5: Dark Angel
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: I've written a series of crack shots and drabbles that involve my favorite characters and kids games. But each one is from a different tv show, so I'm posting them independently, but all with the title "Playing Games". I hope you like!


**a/n So this is a series of crack shots and drabbles involving my favorite characters, and kids games. *grin* Don't blame me, blame my friends who decided we weren't too old to play night games. *evil giggles* I will be posting each independently, since they are each set in a different tv show.**

Playing Games 5: Dark Angel

"Why are we doing this again?" Max asked, annoyed.

Alec grinned. "'Cause you lost the vote, and we're all stuck here until White moves his men to somewhere _besides_ right outside of Joshua's house."

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with?"

The smile on the X6's face should have worried Max, but she really didn't give a crap. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she snapped.

Alec's face dropped. "Lame, Maxie."

"Shut up, Alec. Just ask the stupid question already."

Alec turned to the dog-man beside him. "Anything you wanna know about Max, Joshua?"

The big guy shook his head. "No."

"How 'bout you, O.C.?"

Her afro bouncing, the black woman just gave Alec a look. "Listen, homeboy, you wanna play, you gotta think of your own questions. Original Cindy already knows all she needs to about her friends."

"Fine!" Alec threw up his hands, then focused on the pissed looking brunette. "When was the first time you and Logan had sex?"

The red tinge that rushed onto Max's face made Alec sit back.

Original Cindy tried to cover for her friend. "Why you gotta go askin' personal stuff like that?"

"Nice try, O.C. First time, Maxie?"

She glowered, turning her face away so she didn't have to watch Alec when her heard her answer. "We've never had sex."

"_What?_"

"You heard me. Logan and I have never had sex."

"Seriously?" Alec was shell shocked. "But the way you two act around each other... I mean, you practically orbit each other when you're in the same room. How the hell have you never-?"

"Shut up," Max grumbled. "It was just never the right time. First we didn't really trust each other, and then Logan was in the wheelchair, and then the whole Lydecker, take down Manticore thing happened. Then he got infected, which was _your fault_, by the way."

"Hey! We've been over this. That was all that bitch Renfro. All I was supposed to do was figure out who Eyes Only was. That was it."

"Whatever."

The angry quiet set Joshua on edge, until he leaned over and tapped Max on the shoulder. "Little fellow?"

Her smile was sweet and loving. "Yeah, big fellow?"

"Your turn."

"Oh." Her sharp eyes turned on Alec, who merely smirked and leaned back, stretching his arms behind his head.

"Go ahead, Maxie. Ask me anything. Really."

She shook her head, then turned to her best friend. "Can you think of anything that would make him embarrassed?"

"This is Alec we're talkin' 'bout, Boo. Can he even _get_ embarrassed?"

"True."

"Hey," he protested. "I'm not a complete, unfeeling exhibitionist bastard."

"No, just mostly."

The anger built up again, filling the room and Max groaned. "Can we please just knock out the guards and drop them in some other part of town?"

Alec shrugged, frowning deeply. "Don't ask me, oh fearless leader. You seem to think you're the one in command, so lead on."

"Shut up, Alec!" This time the admonishment was accompanied by a hard punch to the shoulder. Alec caught the punch and spun her in closer, a pleased leer plastered across his handsome face.

As the fight between the two X-series transgenics continued, Original Cindy finally sighed. "Can you two please just get together already and get it outta your damn systems?"

Max and Alec froze, both crouched down while circling each other, and stared at the black woman in shock.

Joshua nodded. "Max and Alec like each other."

That caused Max to stare intently at the X6. "Truth or dare?"

Alec looked awkward for a moment, shifting from foot to foot, then his eyes locked on hers, more serious then she had ever seen him. "Truth."

Max swallowed hard. "Do you... I mean, do you think...?"

He straightened, then nodded firmly. "Do I think you and Logan were never really right for each other? Yes. Do I dream about you pretty much every night. Hell yes. Do I think we would be good together? You better believe it, Maxie."

It wasn't what he'd expected when he'd suggested playing Truth or Dare, but it was damn well about time _that_ truth finally came out.

He watched Max carefully, and noted with pleasure and anxiety that she appeared completely stunned. Then she smiled, and Alec's heart started jumping. He asked, "Do you think we could try?"

"Truth?" she laughed. "Yeah. I think we could."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me." She did.

Original Cindy chuckled. "Hallelujah! And all it took was one round of a game for fourteen-year-olds at a slumber party."


End file.
